Dernière parenthèse
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Marco tombe et cette fois, sa famille n'est plus là pour le relever. Lui, il ne peut que retarder la chute.


**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Petit OS écrit pour mon adorée Phoenix Penna, qui voulait un Marco x Katakuri (on ne juge pas, j'aime beaucoup ce couple aussi)**

**... Autant avouer, ça devait être mignon au départ. Mais ça a mal tourné...  
**

**Et j'ai essayé de mettre un contexte derrière. Je crois que j'ai encore des progrès à faire à ce niveau-là X)**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien à moi, tout à Oda !**

**Warnings :**** Relation H x H, dépression**

***sort le stock de mouchoirs***

* * *

**.**

**Dernière parenthèse**

**.**

**.**

Katakuri savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû suivre la Vivre Card. Si sa mère l'apprenait, il risquait plus que son poste de Commandant. Il avait longuement hésité avant de venir. Il mettait sa vie en jeu et il s'était demandé si cela en valait vraiment la peine, s'il ne devait pas simplement ignorer l'angoisse et l'inquiétude qui lui retournaient l'estomac. Il était habitué à claquemurer ses émotions dans son cœur, une ou deux de plus ne feraient pas de différence. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à se détourner de l'homme qui occupait une partie de ses pensées et ses draps depuis des années.

Stupide faiblesse.

Son Haki l'avertit bien avant de le voir que son amant arrivait. Il cessa alors de marcher, son regard dérivant vers le ciel grisâtre alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans ses poches. Et bientôt, entre les montagnes à la tête dans les nuages, la silhouette d'un oiseau gigantesque se dessina, avant que des plumes d'or et d'azur ne deviennent visibles. Le pirate cilla à peine alors que l'animal se posait devant lui, prenant la forme d'un humain de plus de deux mètres aux cheveux blonds coiffés en palmier.

Marco avait toujours été plus petit que lui, mais n'avait encore jamais réussi à le battre malgré ses brèves visions du futur. Son aîné aimait à le lui rappeler quand il le taquinait sur sa taille.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, les plaisanteries n'étaient pas de mise. L'ancien commandant de Barbe-Blanche avait des cernes immenses sous ses yeux bleus sans émotion, son pas était lent et raide, comme s'il était blessé, et son dos était légèrement courbé, comme accablé par des sentiments trop lourd pour lui. Si Katakuri avait encore des doutes sur le bien-fondé de sa venue, ils auraient fondu comme neige au soleil.

— Tu ne devrais pas être là, yoi, souffla le blond en secouant la tête.

— Comme toutes les autres fois. Mais...

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Marco était un ami, un mentor, un amant et plus encore. Le seul d'ailleurs, puisqu'il pouvait enlever son écharpe sans craindre de moqueries. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans des équipages aussi différents, peut-être auraient-ils pu se réclamer comme compagnons. Mais les escarmouches incessantes entre les deux Empereurs les avaient obligés à blesser la famille de l'autre, parfois tuer.

C'était déjà assez difficile de s'aimer cachés malgré leurs remords et disputes. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si quelqu'un avait eu vent de leur fragile relation.

L'épée de Damoclès flottait toujours au-dessus de leur tête, d'ailleurs, et Katakuri ne l'oubliait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, ni s'afficher ouvertement avec le blond. Déjà, exposés ainsi sur le chemin, il ne se sentait guère à l'aise.

Un sourire triste étira alors difficilement les lèvres de l'ancien pirate et le membre de la famille Charlotte aurait voulu l'effacer. Le rictus sonnait faux. Les sourires tristes n'existaient pas, il ne le savait que trop bien. C'était des sourires courageux, pour cacher la peine immense qui rongeait le cœur jusqu'à n'en laisser que des miettes. La tristesse de son amant trouvait un écho en lui et il serra les poings.

Impuissant. Comme toujours. Chez lui ou avec Marco, il était incapable de lutter contre les douleurs qui réduisaient l'âme comme peau de chagrin.

— Il y a beaucoup de grottes, dans les hauteurs, yoi, souffla le blond d'une voix atone. On y sera tranquille.

Il quitta alors le chemin, commençant l'ascension de la pente douce sans un regard vers son ami aux cheveux roses. Ce dernier soupira, avant de le rattraper et de le prendre dans ses bras comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant. Ses mains le serraient contre sa poitrine et il était léger, beaucoup trop léger. Le médecin leva ses yeux vers lui et il vit briller tout le désespoir qui brûlait en lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec un regard si… si peu vivant et cela lui serrait les côtes jusqu'à lui en briser le cœur. Il aurait voulu arracher chaque souvenir douloureux pour voir un vrai sourire sur ce visage fatigué et la vie dans les orbes clairs.

Mais les démons de Marco n'étaient pas de ceux que l'on chassait par la force pure.

— Katakuri, je peux marcher, yoi...

— Alors empêche-moi de te porter, répliqua-t-il.

Le visage du blond afficha une brève moue vexée et ses yeux brillèrent légèrement pendant quelques secondes. Le plus grand sentit alors une pointe de chaleur réchauffer son ventre. Au moins, il arrivait à éloigner quelques instants les noires pensées de son aîné. Il n'était pas si inutile que ça. Il reprit la route, ne reposant pas l'ancien pirate au sol malgré les menaces qu'il commença à proférer.

Mais Katakuri sentait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un automatisme qu'autre chose, son ami étant retombé dans son apathie. Marco ne s'emportait pas réellement, ne souriait pas, ne soupirait pas. Il avait beau dire, ça ne le touchait pas plus que ça d'être porté. Ça ne l'affectait pas. Et c'était le plus terrible aux yeux du fils de Big Mom. Il voulait voir le sourire en coin de son ami, entendre ses sarcasmes et ses provocations, ce qui faisait de lui Marco le Phénix, bras droit de Barbe-Blanche et l'un des hommes le plus redouté du monde.

Pourtant, ce n'était plus qu'une ombre dans ses bras et son cœur se serrait à en être douloureux. Il voulait le secouer, lui crier dessus, le frapper même pour tenter de remettre un peu de vie dans ses yeux bleus ternes. Il savait cependant que ce serait vain. Avec la dissolution de son équipage et la mort de la plupart des membres de sa famille, c'était une partie de son amant qui s'était brisée. Et il n'était pas de ceux qui pouvaient le recoller.

Marco était en train de sombrer et même lui ne pourrait l'en empêcher, pas en restant une nuit. Il pourrait simplement lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau pour quelques trop maigres heures.

Katakuri s'arrêta à la première grotte assez grande pour lui qu'il trouva et déposa enfin son blond au sol avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il trouva un coin assez dégagé et fit craquer ses doigts, avant de faire appel à son pouvoir pour créer une maison en mochi autour d'eux, installant même un sol en dessous d'eux pour leur éviter d'être en contact avec l'humidité de la grotte. Même s'il n'était que peu sensible au froid, il savait par expérience que c'était plus agréable. Il s'assit alors sur le sol nouvellement créé et, comme d'habitude, l'ancien commandant vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

Mais cette fois, il posa son front contre le large torse du plus jeune, sa main venant reposer sur l'emplacement de son cœur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ne le repoussa pas, passant au contraire une main dans le dos du phénix tout en baissant son écharpe.

— Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, je suis là, lui murmura-t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Le corps de Marco trembla, avant qu'un sanglot ne déchire le silence apaisant de la grotte. Le plus jeune resserra sa prise sur lui alors qu'il se laissait enfin aller au deuil. Les oreilles de Katakuri saignaient presque alors que les hurlements déchirants de son amant résonnaient entre les parois et que ses larmes mouillaient sa veste de cuir. Son cœur, lui, ressemblait à une plaie béante affreuse dont les bord s'élargissaient à chaque sanglot. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que frotter le dos de son ami et lui offrir une étreinte protectrice et ça le tuait.

— Je… Je m'en veux tellement, yoi, hoqueta le blond, serrant ses doigts contre le cuir noir. Si j'avais retenu Ace, si j'avais compris que Teach...

— Je comprends, souffla-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés. Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Il connaissant ce sentiment de culpabilité si lourd qu'il vous écrasait. Après tout, Brûlée avait été défigurée à cause de lui. Et parfois encore, lorsqu'il y repensait, des _peut-être_ tournaient dans sa tête, des _j'aurais dû_ lui martelaient les côtes et des _plus jamais _enserraient son cœur.

Puis un nouveau cri s'échappa des lèvres de Marco.

— Je les ai envoyé mourir contre Teach, yoi ! Comment tu peux dire… Comment tu peux encore me supporter après ce que j'ai fait, yoi ! J'ai tué mes frères, _ma famille_ de mes propres mains !

Les mots vinrent se planter dans la poitrine de Katakuri, comme une lance lancée à pleine vitesse. Son souffle se coupa et il se retrouva démuni, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Alors il se baissa, assez pour happer doucement les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait et effacer ses larmes d'un geste du pouce. Il tenta de transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui à travers leur échange, avant de le briser, à bout de souffle et au bord des larmes, frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre pour l'aider.

— Tu n'as pas plongé tes serres dans leur poitrine. Tu ne les as pas forcé à te suivre. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient faire, Marco. Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui répéta-t-il contre ses lèvres.

L'ancien pirate se tut et continua simplement à pleurer pendant encore de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que la grotte soit plongée dans l'obscurité. Alors, il laissa ses flammes de phénix parcourir son corps pour qu'ils aient un peu de lumière et redressa la tête vers le plus jeune.

— Ne reviens pas, yoi, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix enrouée.

Ses yeux tentèrent d'échapper aux orbes roses, jusqu'à ce que le Paramécia ne soupire tristement en serrant sa main dans le dos du blond. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner l'ordre, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir sur l'île sans risquer d'allumer la méfiance de sa mère. Et il refusait que le Zoan supporte à nouveau le poids d'une mort. Nul doute qu'il se dirait que c'était de sa faute.

Pauvres imbéciles amoureux qu'ils étaient. Ils savaient pourtant que cela finirait mal et pourtant, ils avaient défié le destin pour tenter d'être ensembles.

Ils en payaient le douloureux prix aujourd'hui.

— Alors… faisons en sorte que je ne le regrette pas, ne ? demanda-t-il en étouffant un sanglot.

Il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il ne reverrait pas Marco dès qu'il quitterait l'île. Qu'il abandonnerait celui à avoir vu derrière son écharpe, par-delà sa bouche déformée. Qui avait creusé une place dans le plus profond de son cœur pour ne jamais en être délogé. Il aimerait tant que jamais le jour ne vienne, qu'ils restent tous les deux à l'abri dans leur bulle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais rien ne durait toujours, peu importe à quel point on le désirait. Cette nuit ne ferait pas exception.

Alors ils s'enlacèrent encore et encore, avec l'énergie du désespoir, avec l'énergie des dernières fois. Les morsures et les griffures recouvrèrent leur corps, parfois remplacées par des flammes d'or et d'azur, alors que leurs lèvres se scellaient, humides et au goût de sel.

Une parenthèse dans leur vie, encore une, à l'écart du monde, suspendue dans la nuit qui les cachait.

Temps en suspens entre leurs halètements et leurs caresses, demain n'existant plus pour quelques précieuses heures.

Ils s'imprégnèrent l'un de l'autre, marquant leur chair comme au fer rouge pour que les souvenirs perdurent. Leur amour fragile s'épanouissait depuis toujours comme la Princesse de la Nuit*, mais cette fois, au lever de soleil, il n'y avait plus l'espoir d'une nouvelle éclosion.

_Leur dernière parenthèse._

* * *

***La Princesse de la Nuit, ou _Selenicereus_ en latin, est une fleur qui n'éclot qu'une nuit tous les ans. J'ai trouvé ça des plus... appropriés X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, surtout si je vous ai convertis (l'espoir ne tue pas encore X) à ce ship et à peluche !**


End file.
